UNTITLED
by Raven Black-San
Summary: Kakashi is training in the forest and finds Sasuke. What happens when Sasuke is invited for dinner? Slightly AU,YAOILEMON,KakaxSasu


A/N- this isn't actually my story. I just rewrote it in story format for my friend Amiko who now wants me to do the same for two other craptasms she wrote. Sasuke is waaay OOC in this but unfortunately that was one mistake in this story I couldn't fix without messing with the original content. I tried to keep their lines the same because as I said, I only rewrote it.

Amiko- this is the first story I've ever written and I hope you guys enjoy it! So no flames please.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hatake Kakashi is an unusual guy. For one thing, he is constantly late everywhere he goes and he likes to train alone. For another, his sexual preferences aren't what are considered 'normal' by society's standards. He prefers men, and not just anyone will do, it has to be teens. Not that can really refuse him, after all he isn't bad looking or old himself. So, one day while the said man was training in the forest, he heard someone nearby. Kakashi, being the curious person he is, decides to check it out. When he sees the source of the interruption he finds it is a boy simply standing in a clearing.

"Yo!" says Kakashi as way of greeting. He already likes this boy.

"Hi." comes the simple response. "Who are you?" This boy is apparently also a curious one.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. And you are?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Wow, an Uchiha. Very interesting…and cute."

Sasuke is a bit take aback by this statement and voices it, "Cute? What the hell! Are you gay or something?"

"…maybe…" Kakashi says with a grin. Sasuke is spooked at this and tries to get away, but Kakashi is too fast for him. "Don't leave, I won't bite…hard."

"You won't bite me at all!"

"Feisty. Nice. I like a boy with attitude."

Yet all the Uchiha can think is, 'This guy is really gay'

"Would you like to come to my house for dinner?"

Sasuke eyes him suspiciously, "You won't do anything stupid, right?"

"I promise." Kakashi says grinning with his fingers crossed behind his back.

Sasuke thinks for a minute, "Okay, I am a little hungry." Kakashi promptly leads the way to his house. When they arrive Kakashi starts cooking something that, in Sasuke's opinion, smells very good.

"Sasuke, would you mind stirring the soup while I go take a quick shower?" Sasuke accepts and Kakashi heads for the bathroom. A few moments later he reenters the kitchen with a towel around his waist and his manhood quite hard and purposely showing. Sasuke turns around to face him and spots said body part which causes him to turn bright red and his jaw to drop.

"Sorry, it must have gotten excited. The soup should be ready by now, you should turn it off." And with that Kakashi walks out of the kitchen once more. Sasuke regains his senses. He shuts off the pan in which he is cooking the soup, serves the soup in bowls he found in the dryer and sits at the table. Kakashi comes back wearing jeans and a turtleneck and of course his signature mask and forehead protector over his left eye.

"How are you going to eat?" Sasuke asks

"By putting the mask down, of course." Kakashi says in a seductive voice.

"Right." Says Sasuke stupidly, a light blush coming to his face. The meal goes by without disturbance when suddenly Sasuke finds himself eye to eye with Kakashi and getting a boner. Sasuke tries his best to push it down unsuccessfully.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Can I do any thing to help?" asks Kakashi

"WHAT! Oh…no, I'm fine." 'I hope.' Sasuke desperately thinks.

clatter "Oops, my spoon fell." Says Kakashi in a would-be innocent tone. Kakashi then looks under the table for what he thinks to be the source of Sasuke's problem. He is right, Sasuke's dick is as hard as he imagined it to be and quite noticeable through his pants. Kakashi returns to his sitting position chuckling lightly.

"Why are you laughing?" asks Sasuke curiously.

"Oh, nothing." Responds Kakashi. Sasuke continues battling with the rock hard dick, but it won't go down.

"Fucking shit! It won't go down!" Sasuke shrieks unable to maintain his cool.

"What won't go down?" asks Kakashi in the same innocent tone as before.

"…" is the response received from the teen as he starts blushing again.

However, Kakashi isn't about to give up. He stands up and walks over to Sasuke and smiles sweetly saying, "Is everything alright?"

Sasuke is really red by this time as he answers, "My…my thingy is hard."

"What thingy?" Asks Kakashi while still grinning down at Sasuke who suddenly explodes with anger.

"My fucking dick is hard, okay? And it's all your fault!"

"Oh, poor baby. Can I do anything to help?" asks Kakashi already knowing the answer.

"Y-yes please." Says Sasuke breathlessly.

"YES! I mean follow me." Says Kakashi, overjoyed at getting what he wants.

Once inside Kakashi's bedroom, Sasuke notices the king sized bed, 'Damn holy shit, that's a bid ass bed for only one person.'

"Are you ready?" asks Kakashi snapping Sasuke out of his trance. Sasuke now notices Kakashi has taken off his mask and forehead protector. He comes to stand in front of Sasuke. He leans down gently and kisses Sasuke's lips

"Yes. I'm ready." That is all Kakashi needs to hear. He picks Sasuke up bridal style and places him on the bed.

'You're beautiful.' Thinks Kakashi and finds his pervert's heart melting as he presses his lips against his Sasuke once again. Kakashi closes his eyes and as the kiss deepens a battle of tongues erupts, a tiny moan escapes Kakashi as Sasuke pulls him closer making their erections brush against each other. "Sasuke, slow down, we don't have to rush."

"I want you now." Comes Sasuke's breathless declaration. "I… want… you… in… me… now!"

"Okay. You want it, you got it." Sasuke pulls Kakashi into another kiss which again makes their erections collide, which in turn makes Sasuke shriek, "Holy fuck, that feels nice! Please, Kakashi, just put it in me."

Kakashi gets off Sasuke and takes his clothes off as Sasuke does the same. A moment later, they're both naked on the bed and Sasuke's dick is wet with pre-cum. At the sight of it Kakashi's not fully erect penis becomes rock-hard. "Lie down and relax, Sasuke."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." So Sasuke does what he is told and when he does he feels Kakashi's mouth wrap around his hard cock which makes a moan escape Sasuke as the skilled Kakashi starts sucking on his cock with a tongue loaded with chakra to make it even more pleasurable.

Kakashi now has Sasuke's dick completely in his mouth and the teen is screaming out with pleasure, "Holy shit! Arrgh! This fucking feels good! AHHH OMG this shit feels good! Kakashi!" and with that final cry, Sasuke cums in his lover's mouth. Kakashi eagerly drinks up Sasuke's seed and just as Kakashi finishes cleaning Sasuke's penis, it goes hard again.

"Kakashi…put it in me…please!" Sasuke says breathlessly. Kakashi, who has gone back to licking, looks up and goes over to Sasuke's face and licks said teens lips and Sasuke once again crushes their lips together in a French kiss. Sasuke breaks the kiss. "Please, Kakashi, please!"

"Okay, clam down. Here we go." Kakashi prepares to enter Sasuke remembering that Sasuke is a virgin. As Kakashi enters him, Sasuke screams but manages to look at Kakashi and give him the go ahead. Kakashi pushes himself completely into Sasuke. Kakashi picks Sasuke up slightly showing him the movement so that Sasuke won't get hurt.

On the first thrust Kakashi manages to find Sasuke's 'sweet spot' which sends Sasuke into another fit of screams, "Holy shit this feels good! Faster! Harder!" Their bodies are now moving as one. Now that Kakashi is sure his lover won't be hurt, he sets him back on the bed and grabs the teen's hard dick and starts to pump it. "AHHH! Kakashi! Kakashi! Harder! Kakashi!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yesssss!" At this Kakashi starts thrusting harder into Sasuke which makes both of them scream out in pleasure as the cum at the same time; Kakashi's seed in Sasuke, and Sasuke's all over their stomachs. "Sorry." Comes Sasuke's now raspy voice barely above a whisper.

"It's okay." Says Kakashi as he pulls out of Sasuke and lies down next to him and whispers, "I love you."

This earns him the response, "I love you more." Kakashi grabs the shirt he had been wearing earlier and cleans himself off then hands it to Sasuke who does the same. When Sasuke finishes, he tosses the shirt aside and wraps his arms around Kakashi. They quickly fall asleep.

The next day they wake up to a new morning and a new relationship as lovers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N- as she said, this is the first story she's ever written, so be kind.


End file.
